


Why A Robot?

by Bajillian



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, for once Havve is not completely a sassy boy, the question is initially asked in my Robot fic, this one gets wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: “Havve…?”“WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO A ROBOT.”





	Why A Robot?

It was maintenance day again. Sung and Havve were in the medbay while Sung gave Havve a checkup, making sure all was working properly and nothing looked damaged. Havve usually passed inspection, so they rarely ever took too long. However, it was just enough time for Havve to think about a specific conversation they had recently.

Sung closed Havve’s chest, picked up his notebook to update the records, and then began cleaning up his tools. Havve remained seated on the table, watching his bandmate carefully. Still lost in thought.

“DOCTOR.”

“Hm?” Sung asked, but did not look up at Havve. He was too concentrated on organizing his space.

“DO YOU RECALL THE QUESTION I ASKED APPROXIMATELY FORTY-EIGHT HOURS AGO.”

Sung paused to think, and then looked up at Havve this time. “You mean when you asked me why I still think my, and I quote, ‘dumb traffic cone’ is a valid look?”

“NO.”

“Then you need to be specific, you ask me a lot of things.”

A pause.

“Havve…?”

“WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO A ROBOT.”

Sung let out a nervous chuckle. “I told you, I had to save you with the resources I had. It just so happened that meant scrap metal, spare parts, and a drum machine. Do you not like being a… well, you’re technically a cyborg, but you’re considerably more mechanical than organic.” He shrugged. “Is that a problem?”

“I AM… UNSURE.”

“Unsure?” Sung repeated. He looked concerned.

“I DO NOT REMEMBER THE BEING I WAS PREVIOUSLY. THOUGH I POSSESS THE SAME ORGANIC BRAIN, I DO NOT HAVE ACCESS TO MEMORIES OF A FORMER LIFE.” Havve’s eyes dimmed and soon turned on again, as if he closed his eyes to check. “THEREFORE, THIS IS ALL I KNOW. THERE IS NO PROPER BASIS TO COMPARE.”

Sung nodded slowly. He didn’t know what to say. Havve wasn’t the type to talk about his emotions - to be fair, he didn’t really have a wide range of them anyway. This topic especially was a first.

“IS THERE AN EXPLANATION AS TO WHY YOU ERASED MY MEMORIES.”

Sung furrowed his brows. “I didn’t erase them, Havve,” he said. “At least, not on purpose. I guess I was more focused on getting you alive again, that I was a little… careless when it came to your identity.”

Havve’s eyes flickered. “WHO WAS I BEFORE.”

“Um… I’m not really sure.” Sung’s gaze fell. “I found you in that cave from the Mesozoic Period. You could’ve been anyone. Maybe a resident of Earth, hanging out with the dinosaurs… or a poor alien who was dumped there. I didn’t ask questions, I just got to work.” He frowned. “Maybe that makes me a bad doctor.”

“YOU ARE NOT A BAD DOCTOR.” Havve rested a hand on Sung’s shoulder. It wasn’t the most graceful gesture, but he was doing his best at being reassuring. “YOU BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE.”

“I couldn’t even do it properly,” Sung mumbled.

“YOU SUCCEEDED AT YOUR OBJECTIVE.” Havve continued before Sung could disagree more. “YOU TAKE CARE OF THE BAND. YOU PUT OUR HEALTH AND HAPPINESS BEFORE YOUR OWN WELLBEING. I BELIEVE YOU ARE QUALIFIED TO BE A DOCTOR.”

Sung nodded and looked back up at Havve. A few tears ran down his cheeks, but he managed a little smile. “Thanks, Havve. That means a lot,” he said. “I’m really sorry about your memories.”

“I DO NOT FEEL NEGATIVELY ABOUT THE LOSS OF MEMORIES.” Havve took his hand away from Sung. “PERHAPS YOU COULD CREATE A FALSE STORY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES.”

Sung raised his eyebrows. “You want me to make up a story? Right now?”

“CORRECT.”

“Well... alright,” Sung said with a little chuckle. He wiped his face with the back of his hand before he hopped up onto the table to sit beside Havve. “How about this… It was a time when dinosaurs ruled the Earth. All of the other living beings needed someone to save them from destruction, and luckily for them, you came along in your spaceship! As soon as you landed, the beings pleaded for your help. So you know what you did? You talked to the dinosaurs, of course! You told them they were being mean, and that they needed to stop. They apologized, and everyone became friends. You were then known as Havve Hogan, the Dinosaur King!”

Almost abruptly, a new noise filled the air. Sung looked over at Havve, whose shoulders were bouncing a bit, and he realized what the sound was.

“Havve, are you… are you laughing?” Sung asked. He couldn’t help giggling himself.

“YES. I DO NOT REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I LAUGHED. YOUR STORY WAS RIDICULOUS. BUT I ENJOYED IT.” 

Sung giggled again, quite proud of his story. “Aww, good! It’s nice to finally hear your laugh.”

Havve nodded, and the room was silent until he spoke again. “DOCTOR.”

“Yeah?”

“I FORGIVE YOU AND I APPRECIATE YOUR EXISTENCE.”

Sung chuckled softly. “Havve, you’re gonna make me cry again,” he said, despite the tears already forming. 

“I MEAN IT.”

Sung sniffled and reached over to pat Havve’s back. “I love you, too, bud.”


End file.
